This invention relates to a string necklace formed by connecting many pearls or other spherical objects in a line. Short necklaces such as a choker, a princess and matinee (which are designations used to indicate the lengths of pearl necklaces), cannot be pulled over the head unlike a rope necklace. Thus, a string necklace (formed by connecting many spherical objects by passing a thread therethrough) is formed linearly, and both ends of the string necklace are detachably connected together.
Various fasteners for connecting both ends of a string necklace together are known. A typical fastener for neck chains comprises a pulling eye and a plate engageable with the pulling eye. But if a pulling eye is used for a necklace, the joint portion tends to stick out like a sore thumb, impairing the decorative effect. Thus, plug-in clasps or centerbend type clasps with or without decorations added thereto are often used as design points so that the joint portion can be moved to one side or to the front.
In any case, such conventional fasters all consist of a male member provided at one end of the string necklace and a female member provided at the other end. The lengths of ready-made necklaces are standardized. For example, among pearl necklaces A, a choker type (FIG. 8A) is about 35 cm long, a princess type (FIG. 8B) is about 40-43 cm long, a matinee type (FIG. 8C) is about 53 cm long, and a opera type (FIG. 8D) is about 71 cm long. The choker type is worn rather tightly around the wearer""s neck as shown in FIG. 8A. The princess, matinee and opera necklaces hang more loosely than the choker necklace in this order, but the fit varies with the wearer""s build and neck thickness. For example, choker and princess necklaces will look like princess and matinee necklaces, respectively, if worn by a person with a slender neck. Conversely, matinee and princess necklaces worn by a thick-necked person will look like princess and choker necklaces, respectively.
Since the fit changes according to the wearer""s build and neck thickness, the necklace may sometimes not go well with the clothes. Thus, the inventor considered adjusting the length of a string necklace. If the length of a necklace is freely adjustable, it is possible to prevent changes in fit according to the wearer""s neck thickness. Also, it is possible to use one necklace in different ways.
Neck chains having an adjuster (which is also a chain) so that its length is adjustable are already known. If, however, the adjuster of this type were used for a necklace, it would totally spoil the beauty of the necklace.
An object of this invention is to provide a necklace which makes it possible to adjust the length of a string necklace (that is, the size of its ring portion) without lessening its aesthetic beauty.
According to this invention, there is provided a necklace comprising a string, a plurality of spherical objects connected together by passing the string therethrough, and a hook provided at one end of the string. The hook has an openable closed loop and is engageable to a portion between adjacent spherical objects.
With this arrangement, the size of the ring portion is adjustable practically in a stepless manner by engaging the hook in one of the valley portions between the spherical objects.
When the hook is engaged in a valley remote from the other end of the string, part of the string hangs from the joint portion. This design looks new and original.
Since the hook is formed simply by bending a blank, the fastener can be manufactured at a low cost.
Pearls are the most preferable spherical objects because cultured pearls are now easily available, and every woman likes pearls. Also, because pearls are nearly true spheres, the hook is easily engageable and disengageable.
Preferably, the free end of the hook is bent outwardly and a decoration is mounted on the free end to make the hook less prominent and to increase the attractiveness of the necklace by using the decoration as a design feature.
Other features and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: